


Pre-Bed Bath

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut and Eclipse get some time together before they have to return to their nightly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Bed Bath

"He he... Oh!  L-Lugnut, that tickles!"

 

Megatron arched an eyebrow as he watched the little show at the end of his bed.  Primus, his bodyguard sure had a thing for the stomach.

 

"Primus... oh Pri-!  Ah!  Awww~ right there...  M-More..."

 

But the show was coming to a quick end as he watched the bigger ogre eat out his wife's pretty pink pussy.  They had both been in the bath for about an hour and they had just come out to get the Queen to bed.

 

This was starting to become routine... not that he didn't mind.

 

"OH!  OH!  OUWAAHHH!!!!"

 

Watching Lugnut finishing 'cleaning' her was a fun little treat to get him into the mood.  Not that he couldn't hear their splashing and moaning from the bathroom.  Their voices did tend to travel quite a bit.

 

With his Queen completely cleaned off, the bodyguard came up to give her one last deep kiss before he pulled back to start putting on his clothes and armor again.  After all, he still had a duty as King Megatron's personal bodyguard.  He needed to be outside the King's room as a final defense in case anything went wrong.

 

The Queen knew this well, which was why she insisted on him joining her for her evening baths.  If he could not be there for the whole night, she could at least spend some time with him before he had to go back to work.

 

"Now Eclipse, don't pout," Megatron pushed the sheets down to show his raging erection from underneath, "Lugnut needs to get back to work.  But Daddy's here to play with you all night long."

 

The shiver was enough to let the king know his deep, seductive voice had comforted the needy Queen.  Eclipse loved them both dearly, but knew each had their duties.  But whenever they needed attention, she was always more than ready to give them what they want.

 

It was quite a sight to see his lover crawl over to him to allow him to draw her into a kiss.  He didn't need to stretch her, knowing Lugnut had been prepping her for the last hour just for this.

 

With a harsh pull and a growl, he seated himself in his wife's wet and ready vagina and began to hammer away at it.

 

While the two royalties got things going, the bodyguard finished dressing himself as he kept down his urges knowing the Queen was being fucked not even a few feet from him.  At least he would be outside for the night; the door did manage to muffle most of the sounds.

 

Still, he thought as he gave one last glance back before leaving, seeing that his King has moved the Queen onto her back to push her deep into the bedding, it made it easier knowing Eclipse would happily attend to him in the morning.

 

After all, Eclipse liked to take a quick morning bath too.  And she never took those alone.

 

END


End file.
